


Easy Like a Birthday Morning

by uncafeavecbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Lazy Sex, Morning Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Bucky has a lazy, loving start to the morning of his birthday.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Easy Like a Birthday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Bucky Barnes. The one who I have a never ending love affair with. The one who is a constant source of inspiration. The one who will always have a special place in my heart (amongst other places). This is written for The Marvel Horniest Book Club based on the prompt, ‘birthday’.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

Seldom does Bucky look so at peace. A stray beam of sunshine falls across his face. You resist the desire to trail a finger along it. The littlest of things rouse him, you haven’t the heart to disturb him. No matter how handsome he looks. Dark hair lies in ruffled knots across the pillow. A few locks dangle over his closed eyes, eyes that mesmerize you every time they meet yours. Eyes that express so much, even when he says few words. A whirling ocean of emotions, and right now, they bear amusement. You’ve been caught, you’re staring. You almost feel bad for waking him, but then you remember what day it is.

“Happy birthday, Bucky.” you whisper, sweeping his hair out of his eyes.

A low hum in his chest. He lazily returns the sweet kiss you press to his lips.

“Thanks, sweetheart.”

Voice husky with sleep, low and gravelly but it’s velvety in baritone. Smooth and deep, luring you in for another kiss. It’s warm, lips lingering as his hands find their way to your waist. The rustle of bedsheets as you’re pulled closer, palms flattening against his chest. Skin warm from sleep, fingertips move slowly. You trace each line of his defined muscles, relishing the way they clench at your touch.

Bucky smiles against your lips. A little more urgency. His tongue flicks againsts yours, the moan that catches in his throat setting off a family of butterflies low in your belly. He’s so close, impossibly so, you’re no longer sure where you end and he begins. He’s kissing you harder now, fingers raking down your bare back. A leg thrown over the other’s waist. A moan when he nips your bottom lip. Skin scorching, the metal of his left hand a welcome coolness.

Carding your fingers through his hair, you tug at it and are rewarded with a blissful gasp. But still, it’s early. Too early and you’re both content passing a lazy morning sharing languid kisses. There’s time for fast and rough later, what with what the lingerie you stashed under the bed specially for his birthday. Right now, you’re too wrapped up in him.

Even in his dreamy state, Bucky can’t resist squeezing your ass. A feat that makes his chest rumble as he chuckles when you squeak. Revenge, albeit a bit of a backfire. The nip at his collarbone elicits such a sinful growl, turns his kisses hungry. The thin white bedsheet does little to conceal his erection. It’s cast aside, cool air hitting your skin but Bucky leaves you little time to hiss in protest, his warm body immediately covering yours.

A string of gasps. Your moans couple with his. Bucky rubs the head of his cock against your clit. You’re wet, wetter than you realise. All from  _ kissing _ . It’s not the first time. It certainly won’t be the last. His lips find yours again, capturing you in another kiss that’s almost bruising. You’re burning under him, mewling as his chest drags against your breasts. A roll of your hips, it tells him how you  _ need _ him.

Bucky’s name, breathlessly moaned as he slides into you. Part sleepy and part teasing, drawing out the sensation. Nails bite into his shoulders, that little roughness around the edges that drives him  _ wild _ . Even so, he takes it slow. Another lazy, heated kiss. He rocks his hips slowly, pulling all the way out before sliding back in and you’re arching off the bed. A tremor when he groans in your ear, breath tickling and you’re cocooned in a dizzy daydream. Nothing but Bucky and you.

Open-mouthed kisses as he slowly drives you into oblivion. You let his scent wash over you. His arms hug you close as the heat in your core takes you higher and higher. His thrusts grow uneven in rhythm, a flush dusting his cheeks. A low growl that makes you throb. Bucky feels it too, burying himself as you finally tip over the edge, dragging him down with you. Warmth floods you, you’re consumed by ecstasy, the kind that makes you tremble because it’s gentle but  _ intense _ .

It ends the same way it started. Bucky looking like he’s at peace. Except this time, he’s a wreck of swollen lips,  _ ruined _ hair and a chest that rises with laboured breathing. Oh, and sweet, lazy kisses you can’t help but smile into.

“Happy birthday, Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
